


A drabble

by Afrokot



Series: Original Fiction [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fiction Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afrokot/pseuds/Afrokot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>[My response to Chuck Wendig's <a href="http://terribleminds.com/ramble/2015/03/20/flash-fiction-challenge-100-words-only/">Flash Fiction Challenge</a>]</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A drabble

I walked into my closet and saw a corpse. Swollen tongue lolling out of its mouth, it was hanging right next to my favorite suit (the color of wine, with black trimming). I screamed. Soon, all the household gathered there.

"What is this" — I pointed at the corpse, hand trembling — " _thing_ doing here?" I asked, voice shaking, unable to contain the revulsion I felt.

"Sorry, mom," said my youngest. "It's just that" — he inhaled — "your closet is the best place to hang out."

“Darling,” I said. “You should know better. It clashes horribly with my suit!”


End file.
